Uplinkhacker elite : alex's story
by alex markez
Summary: a story about a man who lost his wife and children and who is a leader in a time of war..
1. Alex's daughter

It was nightfall , Alex sat on his motorcycle looking up at the stars. he heard gunfire just a few blocks away probably just the agents hunting doing innocent people again he hated the government Alex ..was a special guy he tried to help everyone he met.. that was before ..before he lost his family.. he missed his wife and child everyday ..he was only 20 when he got his child but he loved the woman he was with.. at night they came to an uplink base and they killed only his wife and child ..agents ..he hated them for what they did he slowly got up looking around he heard someone walk nearby  
  
"who's there !?"  
  
a few agents walked toward him from an alley behind him..  
  
"well...if it isn't good old Alex"  
  
the agents knew him.. Alex had to take them on before and he beat the crap out of them.. so he stood looking at one of the agents...  
  
"you know ..if you guys just run now before I take a step closer ..I might spare your life's "  
  
suddenly 3 loud screams where heard the agents lay on the ground they where all dead a man stood next to Alex  
  
"hello Kaiser.." Alex said  
  
"hello Alex" the man answered  
  
"why are you here ?" Alex said in a kind of a dark voice...  
  
"I got information for you, my friend... your daughter... she's still alive.."  
  
suddenly his eyes widened he turned quickly and took his troath between his hands  
  
"tell me where is she !"he sounded angry.. raged he looked into Kaisers eyes and slowly let him go..  
  
"good now that you let me go, your daughter is in the new uplink base..."  
  
"new uplink base ?"he seemed kind of surprised he was the founder of the uplink org."  
  
Kaiser gave him a GPS tracer and grinned some" your daughters here.. go get her she misses you allot.."  
  
"Kaiser..... thanks.." Alex walked toward his bike and sat down on it speeding away following the tracer he sped by buildings which where owned by the junkies and homeless they went from town to town there was garbage across the street together with bodies people who got killed by the government or just people who died from the hunger.. yeah it was bad but when his wife was still alive he fought night after night trying to win this war but after she got killed.. he tried to forget about everything which happened in his life he threw out his uplink uniform and guns and just left them ever since he left them their ranks where fading away Kaiser was one of the last leaders... his right hand and best friend.. he felt the earth under him shake slightly.. another earthquake stirred under them this is what destroyed most of the city... earthquakes that where caused by government oil pumps and such.. they wanted everything for themselves.. including all machines.. they created the agents which are acutely highbred cyborgs he looked around some hearing a girl scream for her life  
  
"Let me go let me go !"the girl yelled a street gang surrounded her she saw Alex driving and yelled at him  
  
"HELP ME!" he slowly brought his motorcycle to a stop and just stood there the wind going trough his black hair slowly his long coat was blown away by the wind some revealing 2 magnums.454's he spoke in a strange gentle tone..  
  
"let the girl go...now"  
  
the gang now started to walk towards him he grinned slightly looking at them a few pulled some knifes out he got of his bike slowly.. still grinning he got attacked from the behind but he just took a small step left making the guy behind him fall down..  
  
"hump I told you guys to leave the girl alone dint I..?"  
  
the guys started attacking him all at the same time he hit a few off then he looked at them they started another attack wave he took one of the guys his hand a broke it taking his stiletto knife looking at the other guys they all ran but one  
  
"hmm are you their 'leader' ?"  
  
"ya I am so what brudda do ya got a problem with that, man ?"he talked in a strange Jamaican accent the guy jumped at him suddenly cutting his arms and then just running of blood dripped down his arm now he slowly took out one of his twin magnums and aimed it at the guys back pulling the trigger slowly the guy fell down on the ground bleeding to death real slow he put his gun away and walked towards his motorcycle getting on slowly..  
  
"hey wait !"the girl ran towards him looking at his arm" oh my god.. your bleeding[]she ripped up what was left of her dress making a short skirt out of it and banded it around his arm  
  
"thanks" the girl smiled softly" no I should thank you ... you saved my life.." the girl looked at his arm and saw a strange scar she moved a hand across it  
  
"are you Alex ? the leader of uplink!?"  
  
"you know of me...?"the girls eyes widened "I read about you everyday in the news paper your one of the most wanted hackers in this world"  
  
"I know... I'm going back to uplink now..  
  
the girl smiled some looking at his face "your cute..can I come ?"she giggled slightly as she saw him nod she got on the back of the bike and held his waist tightly feeling his muscular build they sped of together reaching the uplink base within a few minutes.. 


	2. The second day

**As they where riding Alex looked back at her some smiling, she hid her face in his back slightly to hold off the wind they easily reached 140 KM/PH as he sped towards the location on his GPS system he slowed down a bit seeing the sun was coming up slowly**

"We better hide somewhere" Alex spoke softly,

"Why? Are the sun rays that harmful?" The girl looked at him with a troubled look

"Here they are ... The agents walk the streets more in the light to charge up I have a apartment near by ... We can rest over there..."

"You do sleep?" the girl looked at him she read everywhere that Alex was not like a normal Human he dint ever sleep Nor eat

"Something like that" he smiled some walking towards a house slowly he opened 3 special security doors walking in

"Wow ... its huge!" She looked around the place it looked like a luxuries hotel room

"It's a emergency fall out base but it only has one bed, but you can sleep on it ill take the couch"

"Hum thanks ... by the way I dint tell you my name yet ... it's Angel"

"Hmm nice to meet you I'm Alex, you better Get some rest because we're leaving tonight again, and get something to eat there's enough in the fridge"

"Hum, where are you going...?" she looked at him wondering

"Me...? I am going to sleep on the couch over there"

**She smiled and went to bed, she saw the huge bed and just crawled in undressing slowly, she left the door open a bit. Alex looked inside and saw the firm outlining of her body he just stared until she got under the covers, ... "she looks so much like Legna "Alex whispered to himself as he sit on the couch looking at a old picture of his wife and his daughter.**

"Baby daddy's on his way don't be scared. I missed you so much, I promise you wont ever get hurt again, "he whispered this as his fell closed and he fell asleep

At midnight:

Alex already got up early walking towards the bed room he shook angel slightly

"Its time to go angel we're leaving" angel woke up slowly smiling at Alex

"Okay let me get dressed and ill be right there" Alex picked up her clothes and lay them in front of her walking out of the room closing the door a bit

"You better hurry, oh yeah and if your clothes are dirty or something take something out of the closet I hope something fits you," she laughed slightly answering

"I think I will Alex since last night there isn't allot left of my clothes"


End file.
